Buon compleanno, Stronzo
by Eltrish
Summary: Hanya fic untuk ngerayain ultah Squalo... hope you can enjoy! XDD Buon compleanno Squalo!


Ish : Ish.... gempor banget bikin fanfic ini.... di saat udah mau jadi, keapus saudara-saudara!! DX

Saga : *death glare* bagus banget lo bikin gw nunggu...

Ish : Deg! E-Ehehehe... *sweatdrop* gomen, Saga... kan bukan salah Ish, Ish juga gamau keapus... -____-; Ehm, Ok, reader semua, kenalin ini Saga, temen Ish... ^^

Saga : Temen? gw **SEME **lo!

Ish : Iya kalo pas rp doang! jangan bikin reader salah paham kek...

Saga : Whatever....

Ish : Ehm, ok, lanjut. Fic ini diambil dari cerita pas Ish sama Saga rp... Saga jadi X, Ish jadi S... karna ini awalnya rp, jadi settingnya loncat-loncat... harap maklum n maaf kalo bikin pusing... Isinya tanggung sendiri... OOC... banget. dan satu lagi.... Jangan anggep Ish pervert abis baca fic ini!

Saga : Heh... just admit that you're pervert trashy... lol

Ish : Shut up! I'm not!!

Saga : lol... really, I love teasing you...

Ish : Cih... T__T *liat ke arah reader* well, enjoy the story!~

* * *

_12 Maret 20XX 07:45 am, Varia HQ_

"VOIII! Apa yang kau lakukan bos brengsek?!" teriak Squalo sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang baru saja jadi tempat mendarat untuk asbak yang dilempar Xanxus. Sambil setengah melotot ia memandangi sang bos Varia yang sekarang duduk dengan angkuh bak seorang raja di kursi singgasananya.

"Apa? Kau mau protes, sampah?" tanya Xanxus dingin.

Squalo tidak menyahut dan hanya berdecak pelan. Terima nasib sajalah, toh ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia menjadi target sasaran bosnya itu.

Tidak lagi menggubris masalah pelipisnya yang kini mengalirkan darah, Squalo melirikkan matanya ke arah jam. Mendadak matanya melebar. "VOOOOIII! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus pergi untuk menjalankan misi!" seru Squalo setengah pamitan. Setelah itu ia pun buru-buru membalikkan badannya membelakangi Xanxus dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Mata Xanxus tetap memandang lurus ke tempat dimana tadi Squalo berada. Sebentar kemudian ia mengalihkan matanya yang semerah ruby ke arah kalender di meja kerjanya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terpaku pada bulatan merah pada tanggal 13.

"Squalo..."

* * *

_12 Maret 20XX 02:55 pm, Japan_

"Huh, level rendahan." gerutu Squalo sambil membersihkan darah yang menempel di pedangnya. Kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke atas langit. Niatnya sih untuk memperkirakan kira-kira sekarang sudah jam berapa karena ia lupa membawa jam, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya lantaran langit yang mendung.

_Entah jam berapa sekarang tapi kurasa aku selesai jauh lebih cepat daripada yang kukira. Mungkin lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. _Batin Squalo.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi di atas tumpukan-tumpukan mayat tak bernyawa yang bergelimpangan.

* * *

_12 Maret 20XX 04:50 pm, Varia HQ_

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu melakukan hal merepotkan begini?" tanya Levi dengan nada yang ogah-ogahan. Ia berdiri di sebelah Lussuria dengan wajah terkekuk masam. Lussuria hanya melirik sebentar lalu kembali mengocok adukan kue itu dengan lihai. Malas rasanya ia meladeni keluhan Levi.

"Sudahi keluhanmu Levi. Kita hanya melakukan ini setahun sekali." ujar Lussuria pelan setengah menasihati. "Lagipula bukankah tadi kau sama sekali tidak keberatan waktu bos yang menyuruhmu?"

DEG!

Begitu mendengar kata 'bos', Levi pun buru-buru melakukan tugasnya tanpa sekalipun protes lagi.

* * *

_12 Maret 20XX 21:47 pm, Varia HQ_

Xanxus memandangi jam di ruang kerjanya. Entah sudah beberapa jam berlalu semenjak terakhir ia melihat Squalo, namun hingga kini rain guardiannya itu tak kunjung pulang juga. Pimpinan Varia itu menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah punggung tangannya. Wajahnya yang biasanya jarang berekspresi itu sedikit banyak berubah juga; cemas, meski coba ia samarkan.

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka, spontan Xanxus mengalihkan matanya kesana.

"Bos, Squalo belum juga kembali. Kalau begini makanannya bisa dingin." lapor Lussuria sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam. Begitu ia berdiri di hadapan Xanxus, ia mengalihkan matanya pada jam yang menempel di tembok. "Seharusnya dia sudah kembali jam segini. Apa dia mampir ke suatu tempat dulu?"

Xanxus tidak menyahut.

"Tidak mungkin terjadi apa-apa dengannya kan?"

Kali ini Xanxus hanya mendengus geli. "Kalau sampai menyelesaikan misi rendahan begitu saja dia tidak bisa, lebih bagus kalau dia mati." jawab Xanxus dingin.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, pintu ruang kerja Xanxus yang semula tertutup kembali terbuka. Pimpinan Varia itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dengan harapan akan menemukan sosok rain guardiannya. Namun sayang sekali, sosok yang ditemukannya adalah sosok Bel dan Fran.

"Shishishi, Squalo belum pulang tapi sekarang pangeran sudah lapar. Bos tidak keberatan kalau pangeran makan duluan kan?" tanya Bel sambil cekikikan seperti biasa. Xanxus tidak menjawab dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bel.

"Shishishi, karena bos tidak marah itu artinya 'ya'." ujar Bel seenaknya menentukan. Ia tersenyum puas sekali; lebih lebar daripada biasanya. Ia melirik ke arah Fran yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di sebelahnya. "Ayo temani pangeran makan."

Bel pun menarik tangan Fran pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Xanxus.

Pimpinan Varia itu kembali termenung. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, namun siapa pun bisa melihat kalau sekarang Xanxus tengah menunggu kepulangan Squalo, orang yang paling berarti untuknya meski coba ia sangkal.

"Bos..."

Suara Lussuria seakan menyadarkan Xanxus dari lamunannya. Ia pun melirikkan matanya lalu menatap Lussuria dengan tajam sambil mengumam pelan. "...luar..."

"Eh?"

Mendadak hiasan yang terbuat dari kaca milik Xanxus melesat dan nyaris mengenai wajah Lussuria. Sang sun guardian itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah ngeri melihat pecahan kaca yang tergeletak di lantai setelah membentur dinding. Untung saja ia sempat menghindar.

"Kubilang keluar sekarang!" seru Xanxus setengah berteriak.

Tidak tunggu lama Lussuria pun buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu. Maaf, maaf saja ya, ia tidak ingin menggantikan posisi Squalo dan jadi tempat pelampiasan Xanxus kapan pun mood pimpinan Varia itu berubah buruk.

"Baiklah bos, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang!" pamit Lussuria. Sebentar kemudian sosoknya sudah menghilang bagai asap.

* * *

_12 Maret 20XX, 23:37, Varia HQ_

"VOOOOIIII!"

Teriakan yang begitu khas itu langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru markas Varia. Begitu suara pintu terbanting terdengar, tanpa harus diberitahu pun seluruh anggota Varia yang lain tahu kalau sekarang Squalo sudah pulang.

Squalo melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, tidak ada satu pun lampu yang menyala. Semuanya padam; membuatnya harus membaur di dalam kegelapan saat berjalan masuk.

"VOOOOI! SIAPA ORANG BRENGSEK YANG SUDAH MEMATIKAN SEMUA LAMPU DISINI?!" geram Squalo sambil melangkah. Tidak ada satu pun yang menyahut.

Sambil menahan kekesalan dalam hati sambil sesekali mengumpat nama-nama yang muncul di kepalanya, Squalo melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah. Asal saja ia membuka pintu, namun ternyata pintu yang dibukanya itu adalah ruang kerja Xanxus.

"VOOOI! Xan--!" kata-kata Squalo terhenti begitu ia menemukan sosok Xanxus yang tertidur di atas sofa dengan tangan yang masih menopang dagu. Tatapan Squalo melembut. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke arah bosnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia menatap Xanxus dalam-dalam.

Sosok Xanxus sekarang nyaris seperti tanpa pertahanan. Mungkin saat berdiri sebagai pimpinan Varia di dunia mafia Xanxus tidak mungkin memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya ini. Namun hari ini di hadapan Squalo, _hanya_ di hadapan Squalo, Xanxus memperlihatkan sisi lain darinya.

Tanpa berkata apa pun Squalo duduk di sebelah Xanxus. Mata abu-abunya menatap sosok bosnya yang kelelahan itu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan matanya ke tempat lain.

_Apa-apaan aku ini... sudah tahu bos brengsek ini tidur, kenapa aku masih saja berada disini?_ Batin Squalo. _Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini dan istirahat. _

Belum saja Squalo melakukan apa yang dipikirkannya, mendadak kepala Xanxus jatuh perlahan ke pundaknya. Spontan Squalo diam membatu. Beban di pundaknya seakan menahannya untuk tidak bergerak. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua tak bergeming.

Squalo melirikkan matanya pada sosok Xanxus yang masiht terlelap. _Bos brengsek ini... sedang tidur saja ia tetap menimbulkan masalah untukku... kalau begini kan aku jadi tidak bisa istirahat! _umpat Squalo dalam hati.

Setelah puas mengumpat Xanxus dalam hati, Squalo pun termenung. Suasana di ruang kerja Xanxus terasa sangat sunyi tanpa teriakan dan makian dari sang pemilik. Suara dentingan detik dari jam perlahan terdengar semakin jelas. Entah beberapa menit berlalu menemani Squalo dalam lamunan panjangnya. Mendadak ia melirikkan matanya pada Xanxus; pimpinan Varia itu masih tertidur pulas.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Squalo memutar kepalanya dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada Xanxus. Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Xanxus, second command Varia itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang masih berdeting--waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:00.

"Anggap saja yang tadi itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunku." bisik Squalo di telinga Xanxus. Sebentar kemudian ia kembali mencium sang pimpinan Varia itu--kali ini jauh lebih lama daripada sebelumnya.

* * *

Xanxus membuka kelopak matanya yang berat. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali--masih setengah tidur. Beberapa saat kemudian, begitu ia sepenuhnya sadar, ia menemukan sosok Squalo yang tengah tertidur. Sama sepertinya tadi, rain guardiannya itu pun tertidur sambil duduk--dan tentu saja penyebabnya adalah karena Xanxus seenaknya tertidur sambil bersandar di pundaknya.

Xanxus mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang menempel di sudut ruangan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:21.

Pimpinan Varia itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Squalo yang masih terlelap. Tangannya mengusap kepala Squalo dengan lembut karena tidak ingin membangunkan rain guardiannya itu. Matanya yang semerah ruby memandangi Squalo dalam-dalam.

Mendadak pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka lebar, sosok anggota Varia yang tersisa berdiri di ujung pintu--bahkan Levi pun tak absen, meski wajahnya terlihat ogah-ogahan.

Lussuria yang paling bersemangat pun berteriak tanpa melihat situasi. "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SQU--" untungnya sebelum ia selesai berteriak Fran sudah menghentikannya.

"Sssh, kurasa sebaiknya kita tidak menganggu bos dan Squalo sekarang." ujar Fran dengan nada monotonnya yang khas.

Lussuria melirikkan matanya ke arah Xanxus yang kini menatapnya tajam. Tatapan pimpinan Varia itu bagai berkata: 'cepat-pergi-dari-sini-sebelum-kubuat-lubang-di-kepala-kalian-sampah-brengsek!'

"Ah, kau benar."

"Shishishi, sudah kubilang kan sebaiknya kita tidak datang kesini?" ujar Bel sambil nyengir. Sebentar kemudian ia menarik tangan Fran pergi. "Aku dan kodok ini ada urusan sebentar, apa pun yang terjadi jangan ganggu kami."

Lussuria pun tidak ingin menguji kesabaran Xanxus lebih lama, buru-buru ia pamit. "Kalau begitu kami juga pergi dulu, permisi bos!"

Beberapa saat kemudian sosok Lussuria dan Levi menghilang dari hadapan Xanxus.

Begitu pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup, Xanxus pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Squalo yang diluar dugaan tetap tertidur pulas setelah mendengar suara gaduh barusan. Ia menatap rain guardiannya itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menghadiahkannya sebuah ciuman.

Xanxus menarik diri dan kembali memandangi Squalo. Second command Varia itu masih saja tertidur. Benar-benar deh, mungkin sekalipun sekarang ada tsunami yang menerjang, Squalo dapat dipastikan tetap terlelap. Sambil setengah tersenyum, Xanxus berbisik di telinga Squalo, "Buon compleanno, stronzo."

* * *

Ish : ...selesai....

Saga : Heh, pervert... beraninya lo 'nyerang' gw pas gw lagi tidur...

Ish : BAWEL!!!!!!!!

Saga : lol

Ish : ....kayak yang Ish bilang tadi, jangan anggep Ish pervert ya... Ish ga pervert kok... cuma.... lagi.... ngg... lagi kemasukan setan kali ya....?

Saga : Hah, alesan... lol

Ish : Diem lo tukang raep sialan! *ngeliat ke arah reader* Err, reader semuanya, Ish ga pervert kan? iya kan? Review dan blg kalo Ish ga pervert! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! X3

Saga : Heh, onegaishimasu... lol

(NB: Saga, endingnya Ish edit gara2 Ish ga sanggup nulis yang 'begitu' di fanfic... maklum yah, Ish kan amatiran -____-;)


End file.
